The present invention relates to a safety belt device for protecting an occupant i.e., including the driver seated in a vehicle, such as an automobile, from injury.
There has been provided a passive safety belt device in which a safety belt is automatically fitted to the occupant's body by closing the door of the vehicle and the safety belt is automatically removed from the occupant's body by opening the door, whereby the passenger is permitted to get out of the vehicle. The known conventional passive safety belt device is complicated in construction of a safety belt driving mechanism or a guiding device for fitting the belt to the occupant's body and for removing it. Consequently, the passive safety device is expensive and requires a considerable space for installation thereof.